


Fly me to the moon

by Nocturnalprotagonist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Morality | Patton Sanders, Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalprotagonist/pseuds/Nocturnalprotagonist
Summary: Virgil and Roman are hanging out together when Virgil realize his feeling are less than platonic....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is first real attempt at a fic sorry if anything is a bit wonky I'm still learning<3the prompt inspiration came from Microsoftie on quotev so show her some love<3 also this is a repost from my Quotev <3Enjoy!!<3

We reach the park with our commandeered shopping cart full of snacks. I lay on top of an unoccupied picnic table and Roman sits on the tables' actual seat. we enjoy a few moments of comfortable silence. when it's just us I feel like all my thoughts take a break and I can act like a normal person instead of a human garbage fire .roman grabs a Monster and a sweet tea handing me the latter. I roll my eyes. I twist the cap and drink it anyway.

“It's bad for your health.” he said before taking a huge swig of the energy drink.  
“Hypocrite” I yell half-heartedly, lightly kicking him in the shoulder. He laughed running his fingers through his perfectly combed hair. Making Roman laugh is one of my favorite things. It makes me feel like I can do at least one thing right.  
“Sorry I don't want you to have a heart attack at 16 Virg.” he Remarked only half-joking.  
“OH, DaRliNg RoMaN tHe WhItE kNiGhT tO sAvE mE frOm mYsELf” I quip snatching the monster can from behind roman, But roman’s over the top puppy dog eyes make me return it.  
“Well I can't die this year anyway MCR might get back together.” I say absently chipping away at the remains of my black nail polish. my attempt focused on a stubborn splotch kinda resembling Danny DeVito.  
“Oo I have something for you” He exclaimed excitedly jumping off the bench to rummage through a bag in the shopping cart. He took a moment of searching, eventually finding a container of Nail polish.  
He walked back over cradling it in his palm.  
“ I saw it in the store and it made me think of you.” he said carefully setting the polish in my hand. It was a black nail polish that was filled with tiny holographic stars and moons, Which glimmered beautifully under the streetlamp. It was much nicer than my dollar store ones. Though I felt slightly guilty for making roman spend money even if I had no way in making him buy it. Patton would be mad about me thinking like this ‘no you deserve people doing nice things for you there's no need to feel bad’.Even if it was true knowing and feeling were entirely different things.  
I smile up at him "thank you so much didn't really have to" looking back down at my fingers I finally remove the Danny DeVito shaped spot on my fingernail.  
At that moment it hits me on how bad my nail painting is usually, most of them end up being messy and generally bad looking.  
"Hey, can I ask you something kinda weird if that's okay?" I say uncertain, looking him in his lovely brown eyes. Most of the time it was hard for me to look people in the eyes but never Roman. It probably sounds weird but he feels like home. Warm, calm and safe.  
”Of Course” he replied giving me his full attention. making feel like time stopped and we were the only people in the world.  
“So I really suck at doing my nails could do them for me if it wouldn't bother you?" I mumble to my sneakers feeling like I'm annoying him by asking.  
"I wouldn't mind at all Virgil!” He replied beaming at me with his a million-watt smile. Making me feel better and like less of a burden. Roman took my hand in his and started to apply the polish. His hands were warm and soft a contrast to my ‘corpse hands’ which were always Dead cold. He would occasionally trace his fingertips on my knuckles it was a soft and sweet gesture that made me smile. Roman was Humming a lovely tune which I almost immediately recognized as he went. After a bit, I notice I was humming along, involuntary for the most part likely due to being sleep deprived. For some inexplicable reason, we both start singing aloud, beginning at an almost whisper till we were basically belting. The empty parking lot and the lake’s churning waves which looked like black sea glass in the starry evening made it feel as if we were on a different planet with no cares in the world.  
Maybe it was the song lyrics of a sweet romance or the night sky, but all I knew was I wanted to kiss Roman very badly in that moment. However, it wasn't a shocking revelation more like a relatively calm wave of feelings, of thoughts that make more sense in this new context and the fear of what these feelings mean for Roman and me.  
I refrained from the urge, worrying that I would ruin this lovely moment. Attempting to Let out the butterflies in my stomach through a sigh which comes out as more of a yawn Though the way those thoughts made my heartbeat still lingered.  
Roman notices my yawn and asks” Hey Virgil it's pretty late would you like me to walk you home” as he threw away our empty drink bottles.  
I nodded and we set off to return the shopping cart and go our separate ways.


	2. Moving forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi

So from the response to the first chapter has given me some motivation to branch out the story from It's original oneshot.I just want to ask if people would prefer additional story set up I have planed to be edited into the beginning or to have a new chapter of prologue .I have some fun ideas for this one so stay tuned✌❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ thanks for reading the first chapter


End file.
